


i'm right here

by sillyideas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 1 Spoilers, Comfort, Nightmares, Nobody died, Non Despair AU, Other, gender neutral reader, it was all a dream, major spoilers for chapter 1. like the killer AND the victim AND the red herring killer, mild suggestive content warning because teruteru is just like that, this is really short but i wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: You wake up from a dream about your class getting thrown into some sort of killing game or something.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO i've been crushing on teruteru RLY bad lately and i accidentally interrupted my own daydreaming by remembering his death scene. got it back on track by imagining this. i also made a more general post about the concept of your fictional crush's death just being a dream on my self ship blog

You ever have a nightmare that's really upsetting, but looking back on it once you're awake, some of the details are just plain silly?

You just woke up from one of those. 

The details are kind of hazy, but it was a weird dream, you know that much. All of your friends from school were on, like, a tropical island or something? And there was a talking teddy bear there? And then the upsetting part… There was a murder, and then this whole investigation, and everyone thought your boyfriend did it, so he got executed? In a really goofy way, in retrospect, getting deep-fried in a volcano, but that didn't make it feel any less real. 

The exact details of the dream are slipping from you, but it still felt so vivid. Even if you can't remember what exactly was going on, you remember the feeling of… of realizing your boyfriend was dead. And it was awful. It felt so real. You're almost crying at this point. 

Suddenly paranoid, you wonder if you should call him. Of course he's okay, but it would be comforting to hear his voice and confirm so. Even if it's -- you glance at your alarm clock -- oh, it's only midnight, he's probably still awake; it’s a Friday. You’d only fallen asleep so early because you'd had an exhausting day at school.

You sit up and unplug your phone from its charger, quickly turning the brightness down so the screen doesn't burn your eyes. You scroll through your contacts, tap on “teruteru 💖” and hit the call button before bringing the phone to your ear with a trembling hand. 

Ring. Ring. Ri-

“Hello?” There’s his voice.

“Hey, babe,” you greet. 

“Why are you calling me at this hour?” In a lower, more suave voice, he adds on, “would you like me to describe what I’m wearing?”

“Oh-- n-no, nothing like that, no… I needed to talk.” 

The seductive lilt to his voice is immediately gone, replaced with genuine concern. “Oh? What is it?” 

“It’s really not a big deal, probably but I, um, I had a really bad dream.” 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

You let out a shaky sigh. “The- the details are kind of silly, but you… You died. In my dream. And it felt so real and I was so scared and sad and upset, and I… I had to call you, I had to hear your voice, to know you were okay!” You’re losing control of your voice and it's getting high and cracky; talking while near tears is difficult. 

“Honey, honey, shh, shh.” Even through a phone speaker, his voice is so sweet and calming. “I’m never going to leave you like that. I’m not going to die on you. I promise.” 

“Thank you,” you reply. “I… I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you.”

“I swear, you won't. I’m right here.” His voice is so soft and comforting. 

You continue on. “In the dream, you… we… we got told we had to k-kill each other. Everyone from homeroom was there.”

“And someone killed me?”

“No… You… _you_ killed someone, and-and-and then you had to be executed for it. I feel like it would have gone on with more people killing each other, but I bolted awake as soon as I saw you… you die.” 

Stunned silence for a moment. 

“You know I’d never do that, right? I could never kill anyone. Certainly not if there was a death penalty waiting for me. I couldn't do that. Not to anyone. Not to myself… not to you.” 

You nod even though he can't see it. “Of course I know that. B-but it felt so real in the dream, you know? You… you stabbed Byakuya, t-to death, and there was this big investigation, like, the police couldn't come, we had to do it. I was trying to help, but it was just too stressful. There was all this evidence pointing to Nagito but apparently it was you. You’d done it. And when we… when we found you guilty…”

“I’m so sorry about that dream,” he breathes. “That’s… that's horrible. I’m right here, I promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

You open your mouth again. “...Now that I’m awake, I realize that you got killed in a… really weird way. It was really scary at the time, but like, it was definitely out there.” With a slight, semi-forced laugh in your voice, you tell him, “you got deep-fried to death. In a volcano. Covered in flour beforehand and everything. That's not what I think of when I picture the death penalty.” You take a breath like you're about to add something, and eventually you do: “...It was pretty terufrying.” 

He chuckles at this, and you sigh in relief. You just wanted to hear his laugh, honestly.

“Oh, and there was a talking teddy bear robot,” you go on, smiling now. “And he sounded like SpongeBob.” 

Teruteru’s laughter on the other end of the phone is the nicest sound you could ask for right now. Audial equivalent of a bottle of ice water on a hot day. 

He sighs as the laugh trails off. “That’s… quite the dream,” he says. 

“Yeah,” you reply. “Like, the emotions were very real, but now that I can look back on it, it's really kind of funny. I think laughing about it is helping me feel better about the… the parts I can't laugh about, too.” 

“Mmhmm,” he agrees. “Well, darling, I promise you that I’m not dead, and I don't plan on committing any murder in the foreseeable future. Even if we get paired with Byakuya for another school project and he starts bossing us around.” 

You giggle a little bit. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” you say. 

“Actually, could we have a date tomorrow?” he asks. 

Your face lights up. “I’d love that!”

“I just figured you'd want to see me after that dream,” he reasons. “Where shall we go?” That playful sound is back to his voice and you can practically hear the smug look on his face, which makes you happy. When you need comfort, you need comfort, but it's nice for things to go back to normal. 

“Hmm… The mall, maybe? We haven't been there in a while, and it kinda covers all the shopping bases.” 

“As long as you let me prepare us lunch first. I’m not letting my lover subject themself to the garbage at the food court.” 

“Gladly.” 

You sigh. 

“...Thanks, Teruteru. F-for everything. Just in general, of course, but tonight… Thanks for listening to me talk about the dream, n’ cheering me up, and offering up the date… You're a good boyfriend.” 

“Y-you're welcome,” he replies. You can hear him a little bit flustered; the guy’s not used to genuine compliments. “I love you.” 

“Love you too. I should probably get to bed.” 

“I should too. If you have more bad dreams, though, feel free to give me a call. And, of course, if you want to call me for any _other_ reason, that’s welcome as well.” ...There’s only one thing those words in that tone of voice can mean. 

“Teruteru, date tomorrow. I just wanna get to sleep so I’m not tired while we’re out.” 

You pause for a second. 

“...maybe tomorrow night.” 

And with that, you end the call, snickering as you imagine your boyfriend’s reaction. 

You’re about to go to sleep when-

Bzzt. Got a text. 

_teruteru 💖 at 12:16 AM_   
_can't wait ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> teruteru shouldn't have died i miss him :(


End file.
